Reiniciación
by ktaa22
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella no fue el unico amor de Edward? ¿Y si de la "otra" dependiera el futuro de la especie? ¿Sus planes son los mismos que manifiesta ante su familia? y por ultimo... ¿Logrará eliminar a los Vulturis y recuperar a su hija? Tvamp. B
1. Rutinario Bella's POV

Primero que nada es conveninente aclarar que la siguiente historia tienen Spoiler de no solo Amanecer sino que de otros escritos de la saga de Crepusculo. Queda claro que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen ni algunas de las situaciones en las que se encuentran me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a su saga TWILIGHT.

La historia si fue fruto de mi imaginación pero no los personajes ni lugares ni situaciones.

First of all is to clarify that the following story have spoiler of Breaking Dawn and from other writings of the Twilight saga too. Clearly, neither history nor the characters nor some situations belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and her Twilight saga.  
I've imagined the story below but i do not own any of the characters (except Kate whom i'd once dreamed before to start writing this story) or the situations.

PROLOGO:

Había tres razones por las que no me sentía culpable. Uno porque estaba todabía adormecida. Dos, el me correspondió. Y tres, Bella ya no estaba.

CAPITULO 1: RUTINARIO

Ya habían pasado años desde nuestra desgraciada visita de los vulturis.

Pero lo que ahora debía de ser calmado no lo era, sentía que los cullen me estaban ocultando algo, hace mucho que no había tenido esa sensación ya que ahora era uno de ellos, pero nadie se comportaba normalmente. Carlisle no parecía compasivo, sino que severo, discutía con Edward cada vez que tenia la oportunidad, Esme se pasaba las tardes sollozando, tenia miedo de preguntar porque, estaba segura que si fuera un motivo por el que me gustaría enterarme ya me lo hubiera dicho, así que no hice nada,

Alice estaba tratando de liberarse de sus visiones, pasando más tiempo con Reneesme,

Rosalie seguía como siempre, tratándome como basura por mi elección de vida;

Emmet sin dudas era el caso mas extraño estaba todo el día acostado en el sofá mirando televisión; pero lo que más me preocupaba era mi esposo, el ya no me miraba como siempre, sino que se veía más protector que nunca, de un modo extraño, pero eso era para preocuparse.

Un día mientras acostábamos a Reneesme en su cuarto de la cabaña todos los hechos de los últimos días se unieron para formar una sola y gigantesca preocupación, ¿algo malo estaba a punto de pasar en Forks?

-Edward-Le dije al aire. Unos segundos después tenia a mi marido al lado mio

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto preocupado. No podía contarle a Edward lo que estaba pensando, es se pondría como un maniático

-Nada, solo estaba pensando que últimamente se esta haciendo todo muy rutinario-Insinué haciéndome la interesante.

-Ah pero eso se puede arreglar-Me tomo en brazos con su cara tan cerca de la mia , pero sin tocarnos, sentí un ardor por dentro, debía besarlo, no era algo que quería, no, era una necesidad. Rápidamente intente hacer el truquito para que el pudiera leer mi mente. En un instante se le abrieron los ojos como platos y me besó apasionadamente, no llegamos a la cama pero el ardor continuó quemando mi frió y duro corazón , una quemazón que solo se podía comparar con la transformación, pero este era un dolor placentero, era algo que quería, más bien que debía tener.

La mañana siguiente fue la más placentera de todo esa vida interminable.

Al despertar me sentí como renovada, ya no tenía la sensación de que algo malo estaba por suceder. Cosa que ahora se que estaba equivocada.

Aquel mediodía decidimos ir con Esme de caza, realmente no entendí porque Edward no podía ir, escuche atentamente su explicación, pero no le encontraba sentido alguno.

-¿Qué te sucede, Bella?

-Mmm… Nada en especial, es que estoy presintiendo que algo está por pasar-

-Bueno no creo que debas preocuparte, el panorama pinta muy tranquilo-Dijo, pero pronto acoto-Por lo menos por las próximas semanas Alice no ha visto nada fuera de lo normal, solo un par de visitas de Charlie y telefoneadas de Reneé que pronto querrá volver a verte-

El resto de la expedición fue muy calmada, logré atrapar unos cuantos Pumas, cosa rara para la esta estación, sobretodo tan cerca de Forks.

Cuando al fin logré entablar conversación con Esme, ya se estaban haciendo las 8 p.m. por lo que supuse que Reneesme estaría despierta.

-¿Es… Podríamos volver?-

-Claro Bella pero creo que deberíamos seguir cazando- Con una extraña chispa en sus ojos- A menos que quieras sufrir la sed por un tiempo más-

-La verdad preferiría volver a ver a Nessie-

- ¡¡¡Ok, vamos! Te juego una carrera!!!-

Mis fuerzas no eran tan grandes como antes. Pero seguia ganandole, por lo menos por ahora…


	2. Huída Bella's POV

CAPITULO 2 : HUIDA

Cuando entré en la casa, no había nadie, no lo comprendía. Cuando traspasé el umbral de la puerta me vi envuelta inmediatamente en los brazos de Edward… fue como si mi corazón hubiera dado un vuelco repentino. El me besó de una manera con la que no podía quedar tranquila, como si me fuera a perder para siempre o como si algo fuera a cambiar inminentemente. Quise abrir la boca para preguntarle que sucedida pero fui incapaz, en una décima de segundo me encontraba en los brazos de mi esposo corriendo hacia un lugar indeterminado.

-Que…- Me costó pronunciar las palabras que hace tanto que no había dicho, hace tanto que no había tenido una sola duda, ya no estaba prohibido que yo supiera lo que ellos si, pero esta vez era distinto. Sabía que no me lo diría por las buenas, tendría que investigar. Pasó un largo rato traspasando centenares de árboles a una velocidad inalcanzable para cualquiera, con una urgencia mayor a la que estaba acostumbrada. Al fin pude articular mi cuestionamiento y moldearlo para modular una frase con sentido

- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, por ahora-

-¿Dónde está Reneésme y los demás?-

-Si te refieres a nuestra familia, ya han partido y están lejos-

-¿Y los lobos?-

-Se quedaron por decisión propia-

-¿Qué?, están en peligro?-

-No por ahora- Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se limitó a decir- Lo lamento Bella a veces puedo ser un poco sobre protector pero no podía dejarte-

-¿Por qué razón debías dejarme?-

-No es algo que nos tengamos que poner a discutir ahora, Bella-

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen, me dirás ahora mismo lo que sucede y no me vengas con tus rollos de que es mejor dejarlo así, porque ahora soy parte de la familia!-

-Lo se , lo se. Pero en este caso es más complicado-

- O me dices ya mismo lo que esta pasando o te juro que no te volveré a hablar-

- No seas tan infantil-

Puse los ojos en blanco y esta vez me decidí a seguir mi promesa, no le dirigiría la palabra hasta que no se hubiera disculpado.

Claro que el pesar de mis palabras no contaron con el suficiente sentido y mi clara promesa en mi fuero interno pesaban tanto como ahora que habían pasado ya días desde mi último cruce con el amor de mi existencia. No lo entendí, definitivamente no supe como iba a ser mi vida, pensaba que siendo vampiro se solucionaría todo, pero no era así. Cómo podía ser que mi Edward se hubiera limitado solo a verme de vez en cuando y solo cuando no quedaba más remedio que ese único y solemne gesto que antes me hacía fundir con su retina, peo que ahora me volvía más dura. ¿Es que simplemente estos años de no ser neófita eran pasajeros? ¿Ahora tendría otras prioridades? Desde hace ya hace mucho que no había tenido sentido esta frase, pero ¿Cómo? No lo entendí pero para nada.

Cuando hubimos llegado a la improvisada choza de madera en medio del bosque canadiense, suponiendo que estábamos en Canadá debido a los kilómetros que recuerdo recorrimos, estaban todos allí, mi hija no tenía pinta de estar de humor hoy tampoco. Todos sabían que sucedida menos ella y yo, obviamente las renegadas del grupo, la vampira más reciente y la que lo es por la mitad, no nos tenían compasión siempre que sucedía algo nos lo escondían o por lo menos a mi!

-Necesito una explicación- dije, dirigiéndome a Alice

-No hay por qué la necesites- me miro con ojos exultantes-Fue solo por simple precaución, no hay de que preocuparse.-

-¿Entonces por qué estamos aca?-

-Recientemente tuve la visión de que los vulturi venían-

-¡NO! ¡¡¡'Devuelta no!!!!¿ Como podían? ¿Siempre tratan de arrebatar mi felicidad?-

- No Bella, ¡ese no es el punto!-

-Ve al grano Alice!!-

-Bueno de repente, ya teniendo controlada la parte cegada por Ness, me encontré con otra mancha, pero nose quién era-

-¡Bueno podría ser Nahuel que otra vez nos viene a ayudar!-

-No, es diferente, no es una ceguera total como la de mi sobrina y él-

- Y… ¿Cómo es?-

-Bueno puedo ver una silueta formada, pero nada concreto-

- Que extraño-

-Si, demasiado-

-Mejor ve a consolar a Reneésme-

-Claro-

-Ah y Bella preferiría que esta noche te quedes con ella, le ha afectado la ausencia de Jacob-

-OK- Qué extraño que Alice me pidiera eso!! Pero con tal de estar con ella haría cualquier cosa.

Al entrar a su habitación me di cuenta de que no estaba, se había escapado con Jacob, por dios esa niña tendría su castigo. Salté sigilosamente a la rama más fuerte de un abeto joven y sentí el viento de la helada noche en mi cuello desnudo. Yo estaba furiosa, no podía tranquilizarme si la encontraba iba a castigarla de por vida!. Pero no contaba con que ella iba a estar con esa cara tan pensativa sobre un tronco inferior a el que yo estaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- recosté mi cara contra su pecho y me hizo ver una imagen que nunca hubiera querido, no en ese momento. Era yo, todavía humana, con Jake, mi amigo, a mi lado y Edward confundido. Esa era la sensación que trataba de transmitirme, la confusión. Pronto habló y dijo:

-No entiendo nada MA!-

-Yo tampoco, mi amor-

- pero… ¿papá si?-

-Realmente no tengo la más mínima idea-

-Creo que nos está ocultando algo-


	3. La expedición Bella's POV

CAPITULO 3 : LA EXPEDICIÓN

Mantuvimos una charla casual, nada con mucho sentido a lo ocurrido, era tan sencillo hablar con ella, seguía siendo un sueño que hubiera estado dentro de mi, que hubiera sido el fruto del amor de Edward y el mio.

Al volver ella estaba exhausta, la acosté y fui sigilosamente a la cocina, más bien a buscarla, ya que esa no era mi casa y me sentía muy incómoda. En eso logré escuchar a Alice y a mi compañero hablar, Edward respondió a alguna pregunta que ella había hecho pero que no logré percibir:

-¿Segura que fue lo que viste?-

-Si Edward-

-Pero…¿ Era ella?- ¿Ella?¿ Quien? No podía ser,¿ Edward me era infiel?¿ O que? No no podía pensar así de mi novio, me dio vergüenza de tan solo pensarlo.

-¡¡¡Si!!! Era ella-

-No puede ser-

-Lo se es imposible-

-No la hemos visto desde…- Hizo una pausa muy dolorosa aparentemente para el

-…Desde nuestra desafortunada lucha contra los Vulturi- Los Vulturi, por qué eran siempre ellos los que causaban los problemas.

-Si, lo se que esta supuestamente muerta- Quién estaba muerta? No lo comprendía. Ahora se me aclararon todas mis dudas no había visto a Esme desde hace ya 48 horas, podría haber sido que los Vulturi estuvieran tratando de separarnos y matarnos por separados ante nuestra inminente oposición.

Me armé de valor e intenté entrar en la habitación.

-Hola Alice, Edward- Me abracé rápidamente a él con su figura tan encantadora que todavía me mareaba de tan solo mirarlo y me enrosqué en sus brazos, aunque la tensión se percibía. Claro hasta que entró Jasper:

-¿Qué pasa que estamos todos reunidos?- preguntó el con ojos exultantes hacia Alice

-Claro que nada, vamonos cariño, necesito pedirte una cosa-

Alice se había pasado, sabía que había tenido contacto con mi esposo, pero que no debí dirigirle la palabra hasta que me diera una explicación. Y ahora me había dejado sola y vulnerable a vomitar la verdad enfrente de él.

-Escúpelo ya Edward-

-¿No era que no me hablarías?-

-Lo se, y no lo pude resistir. Pero esto va en serio-

-No se de que hablas-

-¿Qué estaban cuchicheando?-

-¿Nada en especial, no tengo derecho a hablar con mi hermana?-

-Si eso quieres, me voy-

-¡ OH Bella ya veo que te has puesto celosa de Alice!-

-Si, debo admitirlo-

-No tenes nada de por qué estarlo-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-¿Alguna vez no lo he estado?- Me agarró en brazos y me besó apasionadamente, todavía sentía una nota de amargura y valor, pero tal vez mi subconsciente trato de reprimirlo por las próximas dos lunas del año y siguió disfrutando del tiempo, ya contado, que me quedaba con el amor de mi existencia, con mi cielo interminable, el poco tiempo que me quedaba para poder disfrutar la gloria de tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos.

Una mañana fría de Diciembre, si bien lo recuerdo, amanecí con la cabeza en otra parte, había pasado la noche con Reneésme, tal y cual lo había hecho por los pasados y monótonos dos meses. Recuerdo como había transcurrido mi vida desde aquel octubre sin noviembre. Es verdad, me pasaba los días abrazada al mismísimo Miguel Ángel de DaVinci, pero no era más que eso, una escultura construida con discordia y falsas esperanzas, nunca cambiaba su posición.

Ya harta de esta situación me desempeñe tratando de seducirlo, el problema es que había salido todo a la perfección, nada ni un comentario, nada que se escapara que los dulces labios gélidos pero tan cálidos a la vez que me habían quitado el sueño de humana y me habían prendido en llamas desde hacía ya unos años.

-Me cansé-

-¿de que hablas?-

-No me ignores Edward-

-No te entiendo-

-Me iré y no volveré en cuanto me digas que rayos sucede con Esme y si la han matado-

-Realmente me parece que deberías dejar de leer ficción- dijo con una chispa en su voz-

-¿Esme no está muerta?-

-No Bella, se ha ido por su regalo de navidad a Isla Esme-

-¿Navidad ya ha pasado?-

-Si Bella ha sido hace ya una semana- Entonces no era que había habido un octubre sin noviembre, sino que una festividad sin fiesta alegría sin alma y oscuridad sin chispa que significara lo contrario. Pensamientos tan abstractos se me vinieron a la cabeza en ese instante, tantos que ni mis memorias vampíricas podrían recordar.

-Ahh-

-Realmente me parece que necesitas medicación!-

-No seas bobo, yo se que hay una "ella"-

-De donde has sacado ese rollo?- me preguntó con urgencia, demasiada si quería disimular su interés.

-Nada, no interesa- No debía quedar peor de lo que había quedado con mis fantasiosas alucinaciones.

-Bueno en tal caso sigamos- Antes de que perdiera la concentración logre articular palabra alguna:

-Edward, mi amor, realmente necesito aclarar la mente. te importa si voy a dar un paseo?-

-¡Claro, vamos!-

-Me refería a ir sola- Una decena de sentimientos se cruzaron en el camino de sus ojos, miedo, angustia, permiso, nerviosismo y por último rendición.

-Está bien ve, pero ten cuidado-

-¿Debo recordarte que soy un vampiro?-

-No, cielo. Por cierto, Te amo Bella, no importa lo que pase, siempre lo haré y aunque no lo creas en algún momento, no olvides que realmente fuiste el amor de mi vida y que no fue solo un cuento- Ya había salido volando por la ventana rozando las suave grada bajo mis pies cuando escuche esta palabra, ya tan sorda que la absorbió el ruido vital del bosque. Pero dentro de él se escucho una voz a varias millas de allí que repetía su nombre como un cántico, una voz femenina mezzosoprano implacable, tan dulce e embriagante que podría haber caído rendida a sus pies. Pero era una mujer la que repetía el nombre de mi esposo y eso no podía significar nada bueno-…


	4. La extraña Bella's POV

CAPITULO 4: LA EXTRAÑA

Se empezó a escuchar más cerca esa hipnotizante voz ya al tercer kilómetro recorrido.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol impaciente, sabía que se avecinaba una lucha, no iba permitir a ninguna mujer ardiente y con semejante voz acercarse a mi Edward, no! Era imposible, el me había sido infiel?, como puedo pensar eso de mi esposo, soy tan egoísta. El hecho de que lo estuviera buscando con tanta ímpetu en su tarea significaba que no lo había visto desde hacía ya un tiempo.

Esta rápidamente olisqueó el ambiente al acercarse más y más a mi posición actual.

-¿Quién anda allí?- preguntó, no pensaba respondes, prolongaría la paz lo más posible.

-Ah Bella, veo que eres tu-

-¿Quién eres?- Esa extraña me conocía?, y si lo hacía, desde mi etapa vampírica?

-Bueno, yo soy una vieja amiga. A que no te acuerdas de mi, no?-

-No, para nada-

-Yo soy Catherine-

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-Noté que sus ojos eran verdes, ni dorados ni carmesí.

-Vine a dar un paseo y a dejarle a los Cullen mis saludos y felicitaciones por su más reciente adquicisión, Bella-

-Tu no eres vampiro- pregunté perpleja

- Muy bien, veo que eres observadora. Es verdad no lo soy, por lo menos en esta vida-

-¿Por qué repetías el nombre de mi esposo?-

-Bueno, suponiendo que está detrás de ti y que no sabía tu nombre hasta hace 10 segundos, no tenía otra forma de ubicarme- Me voltié, Edward se encontraba con el rostro empalidecido, más de lo normal incluso para un vampiro.

-Hola, Edward- Mi compañero tenía los ojos como platos, por la angustia.

-Hola, Kate-

-¿La conoces?- Le pregunté

-Si, y es una historia muy larga-

-Bueno, si no les molesta desearía ir a ver a Carlisle, hace 80 años que no lo veo-

-Edward, me parece que deberíamos ir a casa-

-Bueno- Me respondió, una respuesta corta y definitiva.

-Está bien, pero antes quisiera saber como están Jane y Alec- Replico la extraña. ¿Por qué querría saber como esta la guardia de los Vulturi?. ¿Los conocía?¿Eran amigos?

-Ellos, se convirtieron a su guardia después de tu desafortunada partida-

-¿En serio?-

-Si- Respondí tratando de interrumpir la amigable y fría conversación que entablaban esa tal Jane y mi esposo, MIO y de nadie más.

Durante el trayecto devuelta a casa, intenté comenzar una charla, pero me dí cuenta de que estaba esa completa desconocida de cuya existencia y relación con mi familia adoptiva había ignorado hasta hace ya dos horas. Hablando de tiempo, la choza en la que nos hospedábamos estaba a menos de media hora a velocidad normal.

-¿A donde nos dirigimos?-

-Bella, ya se lo que estas pensando y no, no te estoy raptando- Me respondió una voz que no era la que yo esperaba que respondiera. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que supiera lo que pienso.

-¿Tu sabes lo que pienso?-

-Si, si uno de mis dones es leer la mente, tal y cual tu esposo-

-Pero, yo tengo un escudo…-

-…Y uno muy poderoso- ¿Por qué Ed no intervenía? Se estaba pasando esta chica, pero supe desde que lo vi parado detrás de mi en el bosque canadiense que no iba a entablar conversación hasta estar en presencia de Carlisle.

-¿Entonces como puedes entrar en mi mente?-

-Lleva siglos de entrenamiento poder atravesarlos, pero es posible-

-Pero ni Jane ni Alec pudieron detenerme-

-¿Ellos lo intentaron y no pudieron? ¿Pero te atacaron?-

-Si, para tratar de matar a mi hija…-

-Reneésme ¿um?, jajajaja que ironía-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya lo descubrirás cuando escuches mi historia en casa.-

-¿Vamos a tu casa?-

-No, vamos a la Carlisle. Pero me atrevo a considerala mía, teniendo en cuenta cuantas cosas pase allí-

Cuando al final llegamos, se sintió una nota de nostalgia en el ambiente, Mi padre adoptivo, estaba en la puerta esperando , Esme impaciente sentada en la escalera escribía en un cuaderno, Alice jugaba nerviosamente con Nessie que parecía prestarle más atención a la compañía de Jacob. En cuanto a Emmet y Rosalie, no supe nada.

-Carlisle, adivina quién llegó- Gritó desesperada nuestra invitada.

-¡KATE!-

-¡¡¡Siiiii!!! Papá, ¡Veo que has sido devuelta abuelo eh!-

-si, si. Te presento a…-

-Lo se, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Nessie y… ¿dónde están Rose y Em?-

-Bueno han salido de caza-

-Ah, ya tendré la oportunidad de saludarlos-

-Bueno, estoy seguro que estarán complacidos de que pases una temporada con ellos-

-¡¡Esme!! ¡Recién ahora noto tu presencia!. Pero si no has cambiado nada en estos ochenta años. Estas igual- Esme se apresuro a contestar.

-¡Kate! ¡Noto algo diferente en ti!-

-Si, lo se-

-¿Otro acento y esos son ojos verdes?-

-Bueno en cuanto al acento, esta vez vengo desde Argentina y los ojos verdes son una larga historia, si tienen tiempo-

-Claro- Respondió Reneésme. ¿Es que le caía bien a todos menos a mi?..


	5. Punto de vista kate's POV

CAPITULO 5: PUNTO DE VISTA (KATE)

Podía oír los pensamientos de todos, algunos eran agradables otros de duda y uno, claramente no me quería por ahí. Reneésme era una chica magnífica, era como verme en un retrato de mi última niñez. Me recordó a mi hija y a los Vulturi, esos sin vergüenza que me la habían arrebatado, pero ya me iba a encargar de eso, después de todo ese era mi cometido en la vida, y mientras más durara esta más feliz al lado de Edward sería yo.

- familia, ¿Cómo han estado en este último siglo?-

-Bueno, Catherine, las cosas han cambiado un poco-

-cuéntame!-

-El tratado con los licántropos se rompió y así pudimos convertir a Bella, ella por cierto es la nueva esposa de Ed y tuvieron una hija Nessie-

-Cuéntame algo que yo no sepa-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-Todo el mundo me miró con ojos gigantescos

-¿Es que ya no se acuerdan de mis diversos dones acumulables?-

-Por supuesto, pero ¿Entonces tu don principal en esta vida es leer la mente?-

-No exactamente, yo no estoy viva, nunca lo estuve desde que creé el segundo vampiro, soy algo un poco más complejo que un holograma-

-Lo se, lo se-

-Pero en esta vida, me han regalado más de un poder pero con un costo-

-¿Costo?-

-Si, tengo una misión y la tengo que cumplir a toda costa, sino no reencarnare…nunca más-

- ok, ¿Qué tal si te quedas esta noche y nos cuentas tu historia?-

-Claro, si no molesto-

-No, al contrario nos da curiosidad- Era obvia esa respuesta viniendo de Carlisle

-" No se si alguna vez se los dije o si conocen mi historia, lo único que les voy a pedir es que Edward deje de leer mi mente, porque no lo va a lograr-

-Bueno, como decía. Tal vez no conozcan toda mi historia, debo decirlo que recupere estas memorias luego de mi última transformación.

Yo fui un ángel antes del principio de los tiempos, cuando la tierra nació hace ya millones de años, yo fui una de las personas que inspiró a la persona, claro que hubo mucha disturbia ante semejante predador, resulta que yo tenía un enemigo, él tenía forma de lobo, él odiaba la forma humana. Un día cansado de permanente ebullición resolvimos encontrarnos en una de las tierras más recientes. La lucha fue realmente fue dura, debo admitir que tenía fuerza. Luchamos días y noches sin cansarnos, pero dejamos hecho añicos ese mundo y como castigo se decidió no dejarnos volver a nuestros hogares y también que mi enemigo permaneciera en forma humana, pero que se pudiera transformar de vez en cuando; y a mí dejarme en vez de cómo ángel como lo contrario "un demonio", un vampiro.-" todos escuchaban atentamente mi historia hasta que alguien interrumpió, era Bella esta vez más interesada que enojada en su fuero interno pensaba y me gritaba como si fuera inconciente de que yo la escuchara "Ella es peor de lo que pensé, no es competencia contra mí"

-¿Entonces eres el primer vampiro en la tierra?-

-Soy algo más que eso, soy digamos la "creadora"-

-¿Es verdad que no tenemos alma y que al morir no vamos al cielo?-

-Luego de un tiempo nos perdonaron y nos devolvieron el alma y la posibilidad de cualquier otro ser vivo, pero seguimos conservando nuestra naturaleza-

-¡Ves Edward te dije!-

-Dejenme continuar-

-Prosigue Kate- Dijo Carl con voz diplomática.

"-Seguí viviendo mi vida y pasando de en siglo en siglo y procreando a los de mi especie. Estuve involucrada en la creación de los niños inmortales en donde creé a algunos de los primeros, luego de eso, los Vulturi me mataron. Como ya les comenté, fui perdonada y pasé a ser parte de la corte de la justicia en la cual regulaba la situación en la tierra. Una noche tuve que bajar a hacer un par de tareas, las cuales realicé tan bien que me dejaron quedarme una temporada más. En ella me instalé en México en donde volví a estar envuelta en problemas como los de la rebelión, los Vulturi volvieron a intervenir y me volvieron a matar. Me dieron una última oportunidad y esta fue hace ya exactamente cien años, esta vez me instalé en Forks, este pequeño pueblo, el único que a lo largo de mi existencia logré llamar hogar. Aquí encontré a una familia de mi especie, tan especial, eran raros, tenían los ojos dorados y se comportaban de manera humana, me logré integrar rápidamente a ellos y me uní a su estilo de vida. Ya estaban Alice y Jasper, a los cuales llegué a amar y Al se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y compañera de compras. En eso va la cosa, mis relaciones. Edward estaba en sus años rebeldes, así que no lo había conocido. Pero cuando llegó de su larga expedición de varios años, una flecha me atravesó el corazón instantáneamente, sentí que no podría llegar a vivir un día más sin él- no te pongas celosa Bella, se perfectamente que el te ama a ti y es verdad, nunca antes lo había visto amar tan fogosamente a alguien y mira que lo conozco- Fuimos compañeros por un tiempo, yo tenía una capacidad que no tenían los demás de mi especie, podía procrear, podía tener hijos y aún así conservar mi naturaleza, explico esto porque aunque no parezca sustancial ahora, lo comprenderán más tarde. Nos llegamos a amar tanto que dimos paso a dos formas de vida diferentes, mitad ángel mitad vampiro, los llamados Jane y Alec, nuestros gemelos. Tanta era la similitud de ellos a un niño inmortal que nuestra perdición pronto tomó cartas en el asunto, nuevamente los Vulturi me mataron, los demás lograron huir y convirtieron a mis preciosos gemelos en uno de ellos unos vampiros chupa sangre humana.-"

-¡Que horrible historia!- Repitió Reneésme.

-Lo es preciosa, pero es muy parecido a lo último que te sucedió a ti hace ya unos años-

-¿Entonces a qué te referías con eso de los dones acumulables?-

-Ah me olvidé de explicar eso, cada vida a la que era sometida iba acumulando dones, hasta que en esta última, ya tengo cinco- Carlisle me miraba pensativo, no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

-y ¿Qué era eso de que tienes una misión?- al fin escupió lo que tenía que decir.

-Esta vez me enviaron porque piensan que ya ha llegado la hora de los Vulturi, deben irse y me dijeron que si lograba destruirlos, conservaría mi vida para siempre y que mi especie sería fuertemente recompensada. Por eso vine a pedirles su ayuda además de pasar a saludar.

-Ya entiendo tu punto de vista.

¿Lo comprendían? Me habían aceptado? ¿Cómo era posible?, si los había dejado y los había traicionado, si que eran buena gente.

-No comprendo esto de tu última vida muy bien- dijo el amor de mi vida, el cual tenía que recuperar.

-Bueno, hace ya unos años que en la corte se habla de la imprudencia de los Vulturi, entonces se decidió castigarlos y destituirlos, para eso me eligieron a mí ya que era la más indicada, no podían darme más armas por lo que decidieron convertirme en una mezcla, permitieron que naciera en una familia mitad humana y mitad licántropo en la cuál me crié, luego de cumplir unos años me convirtieron y así fue como recuperé mis memorias y decidí darme un paseo por aquí. Es por eso que tengo los ojos verdes, por la mezcla del marrón y el dorado; y que se me acumularon más poderes. Tenía la capacidad de mover objetos, mi escudo corporal y mental; mi visión del futuro; mi control de las emociones; y por último mi poder para cambiar las cosas como lo deseara-

-Ahora comprendo, pero ¿Qué poderes se te agregaron?-

-Ahora puedo matar cosas con tan solo un chasquido y revivirlas si lo deseo; puedo leer mentes; hacerte pensar lo que quiera y la metamorfosis-

-¿Metamorfosis?- Preguntó Jacob el cual se sentía acusado por mi presencia pero que también estaba intrigado.

-Si, eso es algo que me quedó de los licántropos, puedo cambiar de forma pero ya que soy metamorfo puedo hacerlo en lo que quiera- Todos ese día no comprendían nada, al parecer les incomodaba un poco mi presencia, pero fue mejor de lo que había visto en mi futuro, esperaba que mi plan el cual les contaría más adelante no les resultara tan loco y no echara a perder mi nueva relación…


	6. Los vampiros jamás olvidan Bella's POV

CAPITULO 6: LOS VAMPIROS JAMAS OLVIDAN (BELLA)

La manera en que la odiaba no se comparaba con nada, cualquiera en esta postura estaría celosa, ella había tenido hijos con mi Edward y lo peor fue mucho antes de que yo naciera, por ello no lo pude evitar, podría haber sido capaz de amenazar con suicidarme con tal de que esto no hubiera ocurrido. Era como si todo lo que alguna vez hubiera creído se esfumara en el aire, era verdad, lo que siempre había creído que mi esposo se iba a esfumar, al final se cumplió la profecía, nos e esfumó físicamente claro, pero si su esencia nunca había sido tan noble como lo creí nunca había sido el sueño perfecto que siempre había esperado por mi en la oscuridad, un sueño oculto en el subconsciente hasta que yo apareciera para sacarlo del cajón donde se encontraba y desempolvara todos sus anhelos. No era Edward el hombre que siempre me había imaginado. La tal repercusión de la extraña que había subido desde su puesto hasta la categoría máxima de odiosidad en mi lista negra y tan solo en unas pocas horas. Claro, ella podía leerme la mente por supuesto tenía poderes mucho más interesantes que yo y en el ambiente en el que ella se encontrara conmigo yo pasaría a segundo plano, como si no fuera importante, ¿o tal vez mi mente estaba tan inmersa en estos pensamientos que mi cuerpo ignoraba los llamados de atención que me sucumbían de parte de toda mi familia? Cuando pronto recobré mis sentidos escuche peticiones por todas partes.

-¡Bella, Bella!-Gritaba el que hasta ahora creía era el amor de mi vida.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿ahora me necesitas? ¿O piensas irte con tu novia vampira, esa de los poderes múltiples?-

-Bella, no estarás celosa, ¿no? Por favor recuerdas lo que te dije antes de que salieras hace ya un día?-

-Si, lo recuerdo y ahora que lo mencionas, si era un cuento lo que me decías-

-Pero si siempre te he amado más que nada- Observaba de reojo a Kate que nos miraba con odio.

-Si, claro, ve a buscarte otra esposa y a seguir coleccionando hijos Edward-

-Pero, por favor Bella, Te amo más que a nada en el mundo. No te puedo dejar ir!- Ahora venía a suplicarme, yo lo habría aceptado si tan solo me lo hubiera advertido! Que estupida que soy, no podría haber estado tan errada en la vida, había echado a perder mi alma por solo una ilusión.

-¡Ya me canse, maldita sea! Edward .Jacob, Nessie y yo nos vamos ya mismo de esta estupida casa y no volveremos jamás ¿entiendes?- Me apresuré a seguir mi discurso antes de que aunque sea se le abrieran los labios para discutir mi decisión- Si aún te queda algo de compasión me dejarás ir y si de verdad me amas también lo harás-

Subí a la planta de arriba y tome un bolso con pertenencias de Reneésme y me marché.

Corrimos por horas con Jacob, el parecía preocupado por mi discusión, pero yo sabía que hacía lo correcto.

-Mami, creo que deberías perdonar a papi- Reneésme, aquella figura que había salido de mi vientre me estaba hablando tan dulce que no parecía real, me hubiera hecho llorar si hubiera podido, era fruto de mi supuesto amor. Empecé a dudar de mi decisión pero pronto me retracté. Esa noche nos quedamos en una cueva a las afueras de Seattle. Fue una noche muy fría, esa noche no figuraba en absoluto entre las más felices, pero cual lo hacía? Si todo era una mentira, ninguna había sido real, ninguna había llegado al puesto numero 1 en mi ranking, las únicas felices que podía recordar eran con mi madre. Maldita sea la noche en la que me decidí mudar a Forks, la clase de biología donde me encontré con mi perdición y el vampiro qu me mintió. No iba a negar que el me seguí poniendo la piel de gallina si me veía a los ojos, pero era todo una ilusión, imposible creérselo. Ahora que lo pienso fui una estúpida, quién hubiera realmente creído que alguien así se hubiera enamorado de mi? Era simplemente imposible! Jajajaja me causaba risa de tan solo pensarlo que idiota que había sido al creérmelo.

Frente a la decisión mía de irnos definitivamente de casa, alquilamos un departamento en Seattle y nos instalamos allí por unos años. Reprimí en mi interior el hecho de que esos sucesos habían sucedido aunque enfrente mío estuviera la prueba de mis errores pasados, igualmente nunca me iba a arrepentir de Nessie. Jacob como de costumbre me consoló por los primeros días hasta que logré recomponerme, seguía siendo mi sol de repuesto. Así pasaron los días, que luego se convirtieron en meses que a la vez dieron lugar a los años. Mis años de soledad, mis años de viviencias con tan solo un sol de repuesto, una luna sin sol, con luna nueva pero solar como un día sin sol, el cual se convierte en noche. Traté de convencerme de que estoe estaba bien, pronto me habría olvidado de esto, pero ya mi error estaba hecho, era vampiro y los vampiros no olvidan, jamás…


	7. La mente de Edward y mi duda Kate's POV

CAPITULO 7: LA MENTE DE EDWARD Y MIS DUDAS (KATE)

Finalmente Bella se había ido, al fin tenía tiempo a solas con la familia para resolver un par de conflictos que habían quedado de antes. Entre ellos mi relación con Ed, el debía ser mío, yo lo había visto primero y no iba dejar que una vampira de menos de 10 años y solo con un escudo como poder me lo arrebatara.

La familia había ido a tratar de seguirle el paso, yo sabía de antemano que no la encontrarían y yo lo haría más difícil, por lo cual les tomaría toda la noche y más. Edward se quedo en estado de shock en casa, eso me daba la oportunidad de hablar con el y ponerme al día.

-Hey Edward, ¿Qué le paso a Bella?-

-¡Tu lo sabrás!-

-No, realmente aunque pudieras leerle la mente no la entenderías al igual que yo. Realmente ella es muy compleja-

-Si, Bella siempre me sorprende-

-Seguro que por eso te gusta tanto-

-Si-

-Se ve que realmente la amas-

-Si, es el amor de mi vida- Realmente se había olvidado de mi? Ese mismo cuento me había dicho a mi pero esta vez si que estaba en otra, pero el amor va y viene, nadie sabes sus vueltas y es en la recta final donde todo se define. Por suerte esa recta todavía no se aproximaba, era como una carrera entre Bella y yo, la antigua y la nueva , el pasado y presente ¿quién ganaría? Esa era la cuestión.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conocí?-

-Por supuesto, realmente te amé, fue un flechazo-

-Así me sentía yo, celosa de cualquiera que se acercaba a vos-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?...-

-Que la entiendo a Bella y tiene toda la razón-

-No digo que no la tenga pero ¿por qué es tan egoísta? Yo la amo más que a nada y me hizo esto-

-No te pongas así estoy segura de que volverá y si no, tenes que seguir tu vida, hay muchas más chicas- "ella quiere que este devuelta con ella?¿ O simplemente me está ofreciendo su ayuda?" Lo oía preguntarse en su interior si era falsa?, por que no creía en mi?.

-Edward, no tienes por que gritarme en tus pensamientos que crees que no estoy siendo sincera-

-Perdón es simplemente que hace tanto que no te veo que siento que no te conozco- Eso era bueno, me permitía empezar de cero y salvar los errores de mi pasado-

-Esta bien, pero tengo una duda.-

-Pregunta-

-Va a ser un poco difícil, espero no ofenderte-

-No importa ya estoy lo bastante dolido como para que no me moleste-

-¿Realmente me amaste?-

-Si, realmente fuiste mi vida por una temporada. No es que no te quiera ahora pero es que cuando te fuiste, tuve que si o si superarlo y el tiempo cura las heridas-

-¿Cómo fue cuando te enteraste de que yo había muerto?-

-Bueno, realmente fue muy difícil- podía oír lo que me gritaba en su interior " maldita sea, me sucede lo mismo otra vez"- No se si me entiende, después de que en la batalla los Vulturi capturaran a los gemelos enterarme de que finalmente Demetri te había capturado y asesinad no fue nada lindo-

-Si, lo se. Debí haber sido valiente y quedarme con ustedes, no huir en la batalla. Estúpida de mí que se fue, nada de esto hubiera sucedido y te hubieras ahorrado varios dolores de cabeza en el futuro- Ed me miró con ojos compasivos.

-No ha sido tu culpa- Me habló con una voz tan dulce que dejé todos mis planes atrás debía ganarle a Bella no por el orgullo ya, sino por Edward esa persona tan especial que me derretía de tan solo pronuncia una palabra con su dulce voz.

-Si, lo fue y encima por mi culpa los dos sufrimos-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, si no te hubiera abandonado tal vez yo seguiría contigo y me ahorraría el dolor de verte con Bella-

-Pensé que ya me habías superado, que fue solo algo pasajero-

-Bueno, no realmente de todos mis compañeros…- ¡¡Ay!! Por qué se me hacia siempre expresar mis sentimientos cuando eran reales? Siempre tuve el mismo problema! Pero esta vez era verdadero realmente no podía soportar tener que escupirle la verdad a Edward- Bueno, Edward a ti si que te amé realmente- ¡¡Uy!! No podía seguir que esta charla continuara así debía hacer algo. Lamentablemente mis instintos me superaron y actué sin pensar, me mordí fuertemente el labio hasta que no tuve más fuerzas.

-¿Qué te sucede Kate?- ¿Me preguntó es que no lo sabía? Por qué no podía leerme la mente?¡¡ Se me hubiera hecho tan fácil!. Vacilé un momento y al final lo hice, me abalancé desde uno de los sillones blancos en el que estaba hacia el gran sofá donde el se encontraba con un gran salto. Fui directo hacia mi objetivo, sus labios, los besé apasionadamente, hacía tanto que no sentía nada así! Deseé no haber muerto nunca era como un sueño real, no podía dormir pero esto era casi comparable con un sueño aunque esto era aún mejor. Como lo amaba tanto como para suicidarme por él como lo había hecho antes había escapado por una razón aunque ellos creyeron que fui cobarde, fue para que Demetri me siguiera a mi. Por un momento sentí que el me correspondía el beso. Pero pronto me echó a un lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunté

-No debo hacer esto, le pertenezco a Bella-

-¿Entonces no te gusto?-

-No es eso realmente te amo, pero también amo a Bella y soy un hombre de compromiso, Kate-

-Vamos, no me digas que piensas que Bella va a volver,¿ no?- El me miró con cara extraña.

-¿No fue una de sus caprichos y ya?-

-No, esta vez se fue de verdad-

-¿Y Reneésme?-

-Bueno, creo si mi lectura no me falla por la distancia que piensa en volver dentro de un tiempo y proponerte el divorcio y una tenencia compartida- Puff que cansador era mentir, no sabía como iba a hacer para mantener esa farsa, como iba a hacer para que Bella no volviera.

-¿Cuánto es un tiempo?-

-Diez años-

-Pero Reneésme va a ser mayor de edad para ese entonces-

-Espera, esta cambiando de opinión. Acaba de considerar esa idea y no piensa dejártela ver más a menos que ella lo pida-

-Bueno, Kate creo que quedamos tu y yo-

-Si, lo se-

-Como la voy a extrañar, recién ahora cuando ya le robé su alma es cuando se da cuenta de que no le convengo-

-Si, lo se , completamente una ironía- Nos quedamos el resto de la noche viendo la luna llena, símbolo de esperanza y nueva luz al acecho en la noche para convertir ahora la oscuridad de la perdida en una nueva vida como en la reiniciación de nuestras vidas al igual que lo había sido la mía hace ya unos 14 años…


	8. Planes kate's POV

CAPITULO 8: PLANES (KATE)

Wow, no lo podía creer, mi plan de alejar a Bella fue más fácil del mundo. Hacía ya 3 años que no asomaba su cara por acá.

Los Cullen y yo nos tuvimos que mudara Boston, nuestra farsa no iba a sobrevivir más y Charlie se daría cuenta de todo y de que su hija no estaba con su esposo ¿o ya lo se lo había dicho Isabella? Realmente, seguía leyendo sus pensamientos pero no eran tan claros por la distancia. Edward, oh como me quitaba el aliento cuando me miraba a los ojos, tenía el mismo efecto siempre no es como las drogas a las cuales luego de un tiempo te vuelves inmune, esto era como si cada vez que me vía se volviera más y más intenso, dentro de un tiempo no sabría como controlarlo. El me había hecho saber que no le correspondía, pero igual yo sentía que me tiraba una que otra indirecta, el es inteligente y sabe como funciona esto de la telepatía, por ende sabe como evitar que entre por completo en su cabeza peor igualmente siempre hay algún desliz. Dejando de hablar de la razón de mi vida un momento, el resto de la familia se encontraba medio melancólica ya que la querían a Bella lo suficiente para dejarla tomar sus decisiones.

Un día como cualquier otro, tan rutinario o por lo menos lo suficiente como para no darle lugar a sospechas. Decidí que habían pasado ya suficientes años y que podría empezar a poner mi plan en marcha. Debía primero que nada tomar aún más confianza con cada uno de ellos, empezaría con el componente más compatible conmigo, Alice.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, no lo suficiente como para asustarla y le dije:

-¡Alice! ¿Quieres ir de compras a Seattle mañana?-

-¡Claro! Hasta que al fin tengo una hermana a la que se le da por la moda!-

-Creo que en unas horas podríamos volver si usamos mi BMW-

-¿Segura que no querés que vayamos con mi Porsche?

-No, no quiero ser molesta-

-¡¡No, por favor!!-

- ¿Qué necesitas que compremos?-

-Bueno, estaba pensando en ir a lo de mi diseñador. Tiene unas cosas espectaculares-

-¡¡Genial!!-

-¿Entonces mañana? A que hora?-

-Tipo mmmm.. nose ¿Qué te parece a las 3? Así pasamos el resto de la tarde-

-¡¡BIEN!! ¡Ya tenía que renovar mi guardarropas!-

Ya había hecho planes con Alice, ahora faltaba Esme. Empezaría por lo más fácil. Me aveciné a la cocina donde estaba, por lo que pude ver en sus pensamientos estaba en sus planes dentro de dos días el darle unos toques a la cabaña de Edward y Bella ya que ella creía que Isabella Swan volvería.

-ES! Se que quieres arreglar la cabaña ¿es verdad?-

-Si, Kate ¿Por?-

-Bueno, como no tengo nada para hacer, me gustaría ayudarte-

-Wow!, eso sería muy bueno, gracias!-

-No hay de qué, a mi me encantan estas cosas-

-Buenísimo! Más tarde te cuento las ideas que tengo- Bien, mi plan iba bien, ni muy bien ni excelente. Todavía me quedaba otra de las chicas , Edward y Emmet; de Carlisle no me preocupaba ya que sabía que aceptaría, estaba feliz de verme y haría cualquier cosa por ayudar.

Cuando me dirigí al Living estaban Rose y Emm. Me acerqué a ellos para ver las luchas y así ganarme su confianza. Estaba a punto de comenzar mi discurso cuando Rose me interrumpió.

-KATE!! Justo a quien quería ver!-

-¡Qué bueno que justo esté yo acá!-

-SI! Con Emm estabamos pensando si querías venir el sábado a ver las luchas en Olimpia con nosotros-

-Claro!! Me encantaría además hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos los tres!-

-Eso es verdad!-

-Bueno quedamos así?-

-Ok!- Fue más fácil de lo que pensé! Pero ahora si que se me venía una grande! Edward era el caso más difícil. Lo encontré en su cuarto, estaba observando una foto de Bella, creo que ya sabía como comenzar la conversación.

-Edward?- pronto escondió el trozo de papel que tenía hasta hacia unos segundos en su bolsillo.

-Si, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Edward, creo que tendrías que dejar de pensar en ella-

-¿Pensar en quién?-

-No soy tonta y no voy a decir su nombre si eso te lastima, tenés que dejarlo atrás-

-Si, tenés razón, tengo que superarlo y mirar al frente-

-Lo se y hablando de eso, hace mucho que no voy a Seattle ¿quieres ir el viernes a ver una película?-

-Bueno- me respondió dudoso

-Es solo una película, no estas cometiendo ningún crimen-

-Esta bien-

-¿De verdad aceptas?- Estaba sorprendida, enserio había sido tan fácil todo

-Si, por supuesto. Ahora eres tu quien está acá, aunque ella no deja de ser importante y demasiado para mi- Al pronunciar esta última frase me agarró del mentón, lo cual me derritió por completo.

Al fin y al cabo este había sido un día muy productivo. La verdad me sentía muy realizada. Pero esto era como me sentía por fuera, orgullosa, por dentro era como una lucha interna, era demasiada confianza la que depositaban en mí. ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente valiente? ¿Y si devuelta los volvía a traicionar?...


	9. Capítulo 9 La visión Kate's POV

CAPITULO 9: LA VISIÓN (KATE)

Esa tarde era gloriosa, al fin mi plan comenzaría a tomar forma. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de estar a solas con Alice. Eran las 2:30 ya faltaba cada vez menos. En el brillante Porsche amarillo, tenía mucho espacio libre en mi mente, tal vez demasiado. De la nada vino una visión, era un prado medio violáceo debido a la tenue luz del crepúsculo, en ella tres figuras sobresalientes con una extraña cantidad de manchas que las seguían. El horror de esa imagen era absoluta, tanto que mi anterior mente vacía se pobló a miedos y angustias. Viendo mi cara de horror, mi compañera de compras no tardó en intervenir:

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-emm… Nada en especial es solo que…-

-¿Qué?- Uuh, tendría que adelantar la charla más interesante debido a mi visión.

-Tuve una visión-

-¿Qué viste?-

-Tres figuras y unas manchas detrás de ellas, no estoy segura pero parecía los Vulturis-

-Eso sería un problema-

-Si, ya lo creo-

-pero… ¿Cuál sería la razón de esto?-

-Es que no es lo suficientemente claro? Es seguro que vienen por mi!- Eso era cierto, lo que no sabían era que no me encontraría sola.

-Entonces vienen por todos nosotros- Me sorprendía esa respuesta viniendo de ella.

-No los pienso poner en peligro-

-No, si atacan a uno de nosotros no tenemos otra que intervenir-

-Bueno, si lo ves desde ese punto, creo que podríamos idear un plan- Si,por lo menos a mi familia la había convencido, ahora quedaba el resto de la familia. Si mi plan seguía como lo deseaba pronto no existiría más la nobleza oscura, ni la arbitrariedad de un supuesto rey al cual el pueblo trata de destituir, los Vulturi desaparecerían.

El resto de ese día fue muy normal, casi me creía humana de lo monótono que se había vuelto. Alice no había cambiado ni pizca seguía con el mismo gusto clásico de siempre y su amor por la moda. Al regresar a casa ella les contó nuestro plan a todos, reuniríamos a cuantos vampiros pudiéramos. Aunque a Jasper le pareció una locura, el resto parecía muy entusiasmado, sobretodo Emmet lo cual no me extrañaba en lo más mínimo:

-Me parece un poco loco, sería imposible en tan poco tiempo- expresó Jasper

-No, ya tengo varias personas que amarían estar en la lucha. El periodo de los Vulturi ha terminado y todos lo tienen bastante claro, estarían encantados de ayudar.-

-mmm… no lo se, puede ser un punto a reflexionar- el reflexivo Carlisle habló

-Ese es el punto, no hay tiempo para eso, según mi visión la nieve está derretida y eso va a suceder exactamente dentro de unas 6 semanas si mi pronóstico no falla-

-Ok, debemos poner el plan en marcha-

-De acuerdo, yo lo acepto- Al fin Esme interrumpió- Pero con la condición de que mis planes para mañana no se vean afectados-

-Claro que no Es, ni de chiste me perdería verte en acción-

-Bueno entonces yo me uno-

-Yo también- fueron agregando paulatinamente los demás, pero el último fue Edward

-Y tu Edward? Me ayudaras?- pensó un tiempo pero por último dijo sin casi voz

-Si-

-Bueno esto es muy sencillo a partir de la semana que viene comenzaremos a buscar a los que necesitamos-

-¿Nos dividiremos?- pregunto Emmet

-Si, pero en grupos tendremos exactamente una semana para ir reuniendo a los que podamos y si se llegara a necesitar podríamos llegar a hacer una segunda expedición-

-Tengo un Deja-Vu- comentó Edward.

-Lo se y lo siento pero que les haya pasado ya esto no es mi culpa. Es solo que ya ha llegado la hora, hay que luchar… o morir-

-Comprendo-

-Bien. Rose y Emm se encargarán de los aquelarres de África y Oceanía. Alice y Jasper de Asia y Europa. Carlisle y Esme de América del norte y de todos los nómadas de cualquier lugar que puedan. Y por último Edward y yo trataremos de buscar a Bella y a algunos amigos que tengo en América del sur.-

-Entonces Bella participará?-

-Seguro, ella es vampiro, no?-

-Si.-

-Tengo una idea- intervino Jasper- Y si llamamos también a los lobos?-

-No creo que sea muy buena idea, Jacob se ha ido y no creo que yo les caiga muy bien-

-Bueno, pero por lo menos los tenemos como una ayuda ante cualquier emergencia-

-En ese caso puede llegar a funcionar-

-Bien!-

-Entonces cuando salimos?-

-Creí haberlo dicho-

-No pusiste un día fijo- acotó Carl

-¿Qué les parece el lunes?-

-Eso es excelente, así no cancelaremos ningún plan-

-Ninguno, excepto de las luchas-

-No importa, en otra oportunidad será- dijo Rose medio descepsionada- al fin la familia había aceptado mi plan… el final de una hera se acercaba cada vez más latente, como una nota de las cosas pendientes, ahora después de un tiempo completaríamos el último ítem de nuestra lista. Aunque se acercaban años caóticos luego de la destitución ya sabía quien se desenvolvería perfectamente en su rol de rey, reemplazando la arbitrariedad por justicia y masacre por alimentación; En fin, regulando todo. La persona perfecta para esta tarea ya había vivido entre ellos y sabía como mejorar lo que ya era bueno y que se había vuelto muy tedioso con el tiempo. Un tiempo se terminaba, el crepúsculo se acercaba inminente y así tenía que ser. El fin de los Vulturis se acercaba…


	10. Los lobos Kate's POV

CAPÍTULO 10: LOS LOBOS (KATE)

Ah esa mañana era gloriosa, estaba al lado del ser mas perfecto, pero sabía que debía dejar mi posición para cumplir mis promesas con Esme.

-Querida, ya estas lista para remodelar la cabaña?-

-Claro- Le respondí

En solo unos cuantos segundos tenía la suave tierra con sus malezas rozando la poel desnuda de mil pies. Esme nunca me había dicho hacía donde nos dirigíamos, pero me guié por el olor a madera y madre selva.

-Falta mucho?- Pregunté tratando de no parecer impaciente, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de estar allí. Los bosques de Forks son muy sombríos, más de lo que estaba acostumbrada, había vivido en muchos lugares, pero este era el más deprimente, tal vez eran solamente los fantasmas de mi pasado.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y allí se encontraba, el claro, el único testigo de mi escape y aniquilación, la ultima vez que había estado allí, había sido mi peor experiencia.

-No, solo un par de kilómetros- No vi la necesidad de forzar mi suerte al contestar..

Solo pasaron 2 minutos contados, ya que no tenía nada más para hacer, hasta que llegamos a un hermoso claro iluminado por los rayos dorados del sol en su previa al esplendor.

-Esto lo construiste vos?-

-Si. Te gusta?-

-Pero, si es perfecto, parece sacado de un cuento de hadas-

-Si., por lo menos por adelante, porque por detrás está completamente destruida. Tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos terminar antes del crepúsculo- Pronto di la vuelta a la construcción ante su reclamo. Era verdad lo de que estaba destruida.

-No me imagino que hacían Edward y Bella para dejarla así- Las dos nos reímos un rato debido a mi acusación.

Pronto nos pusimos a trabajar. Ella empezó por apilar los escombros en una pila alejada del claro. Yo comencé a preparar una mezcla gris toda viscosa y pegajosa. Realmente nunca se me dio por hacer manualidades. Trabajamos fácil unas 5 horas seguidas sin siquiera conjugar nuestras miradas.

-Creo que no podremos terminar hoy- me dijo

-Si quieres, podemos venir otro día a terminarlo-

-Segura?-

-Claro, me encantaría. Siempre es bueno tener algo de tiempo con tu madre, no?-

-Seguro-

-Entonces volvamos a casa- me empujo suavemente para darme la iniciativa de empezar la marcha. Comencé a correr velozmente, nunca me había sentido tan ansiosa de llegar a casa, donde ahora mi Edward me esperaba.

Llevábamos la mitad del trayecto recorrido con suma normalidad, ya me había acostumbrado a la humedad y al mal olor de ella. Pero pude percibir una nota de olor repugnante en el ambiente, ¿Qué podría ser? Paramos inmediatamente y observe la cara tan confundida como la mía de Esme.

-¿Qué...- No llegué a terminar la frase que ella concluyó con un simple

-Shh!-me sorprendió mucho esta actitud de ella, ahora se encontraba tensa oliendo cuidadosamente la atmósfera- Hay lobos muy cerca-

-¿Querés ir de caza ahora?-

-No, no son lobos, son hombre lobos-

-me parece que tendríamos que irnos-

-Tenes razón- Comenzamos a trotar esta vez con más cautela. Hasta que en frente nuestro se cruzaron tres hombres con el torso desnudo, cuyos nombres según logré descifrar eran Sam, Quil y Paul. Sus mentes estaban extrañamente entrelazadas, lo que pensaba uno lo pensaba el otro y lo opuesto también, comos i formaran parte de un único y a la vez trataran de independizarse.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Esme confundida.

-Estábamos en medio de una carrera hasta que encontramos tu esencia mezclada con la de una extraña y nos preguntamos si estabas en peligro- Entonces estos hombres lobo no eran nuestros enemigos?.

-¿Quién eras?- preguntó Paul.

-Me llamo Kate-

-Tienes un olor muy particular- Reclamo Sam.

-Si, soy humana, hombre lobo y vampiro.-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Quil

-Una historia muy larga-

-Bueno Esme veo que no estas en peligro, así que nos vamos, adiós-

-Espera- Esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Ustedes son metamorfos, no?-

-Si, que pasa con eso?-

-Ya conocen la existencia de los Vulturi?- ya sabia la respuesta así que seguí.

-Claro que la conocen, si ustedes mismos pelearon contra ellos- continué- Bueno, deben saber que están planeando volver, y estamos tratando de destituirlos definitivamente. Para eso necesitamos su ayuda.-

-Volverán?- Preguntó el jefe.

-Si, vienen por mi. Creen que los Cullen se hacen más fuertes cada día y nos quieren destruir-

-No hacía falta esa explicación, con el simple hecho de que vengan es suficiente motivación. Iremos-

-Debo advertirles que no seremos los únicos vampiros.

-Ya hemos sobrevivido con varios bastantes cerca-

-Bueno entonces, les pido que vengan dentro de unas 4 semanas, ya que ellos vienen en 6-

-Para que en 4?-

-Tenemos que coordinar toda una manada de vampiros que coexisten con licántropos-

-Entiendo-

-Nos vemos- dieron un salto en el aire convulsionando hasta que se convirtieron en unos gigantescos lobos y se echaron a correr de una manera tosca.

-Vamos Esme, creo que deberíamos comentar nuestro encuentro con los lobos-

Corrimos los kilómetros faltantes hasta la casa. Al entrar me recibió Edward en sus gloriosos brazos esculpidos y me dio un apasionado beso. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado desde que me fui esta mañana? Por un lado sentía la impotencia de no poder controlarlo y por el otro la necesidad de llegar a concretar algo con el…


	11. Temprano Kate's POV

CAPITULO 11: TEMPRANO (KATE)

Amanecí positiva, ¿Quién no lo estaría con Edward al lado? No podía creer que mi plan estaba en marcha y que ya al día siguiente tendría un tiempo a solas, que era lo que realmente quería desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Dónde empezaremos a buscar?- Me preguntó, tarde mucho en responderle ya que me perdí en sus hermosos ojos marrones debido a la sed.

-No se, ¿Dónde quieres empezar?-

-Creo que deberíamos empezar por Bella y luego ir a Sudamérica-

-mmm… No creo que sea buena idea-

-¿Por qué?-

-No estas preparado, te lastimaría demasiado y eso es lo que menos quiero en el mundo-

-Creo que en eso tienes razón, entonces… ¿Qué país?-

-Creo que tendríamos que empezar por el sur con Chile y Argentina y después peinar el resto del continente.-

-¿Cuantos "amigos" tenemos que buscar?-

-No muchos, no hay muchos de nuestra especie en el sur-

-¿Cuando partimos?-

-Mañana-

-¿A qué hora?-

-Cuando quieras-

-A las 6 a.m. me parece conveniente-

-entonces a las 6 será-

-Ya tengo los boletos de avión- le dije mirandolo a los ojos -Llegaremos a Buenos Aires a las 10 p.m.-

-Largo viaje-

-Si, pero podemos bajar en Perú e irnos a pie desde allí-

-Creo que opto por la segunda opción-

-Si, es lo mejor-

Dimos por terminada la charla. Me fundí en sus marmóleos brazos y me sentí muy cómoda allí, era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, pero no podía. Después de todo, lo prohibido es lo más tentador.

-¿Quieres cazar?-

-Si puede ser, hace ya un mes que no lo hago-

-Vamos a cazar unos pumas!- Exclamé mientras sentía que sus ojos líquidos se convertían en piedra y luego nuevamente en un elixir que me envolvía completamente protegiéndome del exterior.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, debo olvidarme de ella-

-Si quieres, vos sabes que yo siempre estoy para hablar-

-Creo que eso empeoraría las cosas-

-En eso tienes razón-

Salimos rápidamente a los fríos bosques coníferos de Forks. Ya me había olvidado cuanto me gustaba este lugar, era de mis preferidos. Nunca me había sentido más cómoda que aquí en un pequeño pueblito al norte de Washington.

No fue exactamente un larga ni cómoda expedición de caza, estaría mintiendo si lo dijera y créeme que ya me cansé de las mentiras.

Cuando hubimos terminado, nos dirigimos a hacer una rápida visita a la casa con la finalidad de buscar los boletos de avión y despedirnos del resto de nuestra familia, por lo menos de los que todavía no se habían ido. Llegamos en unos aproximadamente cinco minutos y no encontramos más que desolación, al principio lo ignore y me dirigí directo en plan de buscar los billetes de avión. Pero después, me dí cuenta que ellos se iban a ir supuestamente a las 6 p.m. A todo esto, ya estaba bajando las escaleras al hall de entrada y recorriendo con mis largos dedos la metálica baranda, cuando mis dedos se toparon con una hoja de textura rugosa. No me tomó demasiado tiempo descifrar lo que decía. Ahora no me preocupaba tanto que no estuvieran en casa. Se habían ido hace ya una hora, porque Alice había visto que los Vulturi vendrían no en seis sino en cinco semanas y media, cuando los fría nieve de el claro se derritiera.

-Ya leíste esto?- Le pregunte a Edward cuya mirada estaba perdida en algún acontecimiento anterior. Creo que mi pregunta lo despertó de su sueño.

-No- Respondió sobresaltado. Le extendí la mano con el documento y lo leyó en si no me equivoco menos de dos segundos.

- Parece que se fueron temprano- Le dije

-Si, eso parece-

-Creo que tendríamos que partir ahora, si es que queremos llegar a tiempo-

-Si, creo que los Vulturi se están apresurando demasiado-

-Esta en el destino que los venzamos. Vamos a ganar- Un espíritu de gloria me llenó en ese momento y me sentí bien…

_Holaa!!! Hasta que descubrí como hacer aclaraciones eeh!! Jajaj bueno les escribia porque solo tengo 8 Reviews. No soy el tipo de personas que no postean solo porque no recibieron reviews con que lean mi historia me basta. El tema es que me gustaria sugerencias, quisiera mejorarla la historia para que sea mas interesante y todo. Si quieren en vez que dejar review manden PM pero igualmente no los obligo a nada, yo voy a seguir postiando acá y en el foro de Twilight (allé está más avanzada la histora)_

_Bueno espero que les halla gustado el capítulo, la verdad no pasa mucho en este pero prefiero manejarme con capítulso cortos porque sino me pierdo. En fin son caps cortos pero hay muchos ya toy escribiendo el 16 jajaj y ni siquiera llegué a la mitad de la historia._

_En fin, ya se que muchos de ustedes odian a Kate. Pero creanme que es un personaje muy bueno ya se van a dar cuenta en el final porque hace todo esto. Yo siempre me destaco por hacer finales inesperados :-p en lengua siempre me felicitan por los finales porque retuerzo toda la historia. Ya me fui por las ramas, pero lo que quería decir es que critiquen la historia pero no a Kate porque su verdadera personalidad no sale hasta el final. _


	12. Sudamérica Kate's POV

CAPÍTULO 12 : SUDAMÉRICA.  


Estaba corriendo por una calle que me parecía familiar. De un lado dos compañeros mios de la primaria corriendo casi a 500 km/hora y a la derecha mi mejor amiga. De costado se podían ver las amplias bocas de subte con sus pasajeros habituales que parecían ni darse cuenta de la tragedia que sucedía a su alrededor. Yo estaba en el medio casi omnisa en la polvosa niebla que luego me di cuenta era humo. Mire hacia mi alrededor, varias fogatas violaceas se alzaban emanando un olor a incienso. Los estaban quemando, a todos lo vampiros.  
Desperte llena de sudor en mi nuca y gritando. Edward acudió casi instantaneamente y me pregunto que había pasado.  
- Tuve un sueño- Le respondi  
- Tu puedes dormir?-  
-No me gusta. Pero lo hago porque mis visiones son mas claras cuando lo hago-  
-Viste algo?-  
-Si-  
-¿Qué?- Me quede bloqueada en una foto antigua que colgaba de la pared de mi casa a la que había vuelto.  
-No era un sueño. Era real.-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Los volturi. Ya saben que estamos organizando un ejercito. Van a quemar a Todos los vampiros que puedan. Empezando por los de Sudamérica.-  
-Tenemos que intervenir ahora- me puse a llorar ante su afirmación.  
- No. Mis amigos, antes humanos. Los vi como vampiros. Primero hay que convertirlos. Ellos sabían de mi existencia-  
-No entiendo. Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?-  
-Solo hay que apurar un poco el paso y reunirnos lo antes posible en la casa.-  
-Ahora le aviso a los demás.-  
Edward tomó su movil y llamo a Carlisle. No escuche ni una sola palabra de lo que le dijo, mas bien no le presté la suficiente atencion.  
Derrepente llegó una visión. Era horrible  
-Edward!- El al instante acudió a consolarme.  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
-Tenemos que irnos. Ahora!-  
-¿Qué paso?-  
-No hay tiempo. Te lo cuento en el camino-  
-Bueno espera a que vaya a buscar el auto-  
-No hay tiempo Edward!- Grité desesperada. Ellos estaban en la puerta del edificio  
-Pero solo tomará unos minutos- Derrepente, se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta  
-Son ellos! Vamos por el balcón- Saltamos y nos aventuramos hacia el pasaje de la derecha.  
-Y ahora a donde vamos?-  
-A buscar a mis amigos. Los vulturi se están pasando esta vez!-  
Corrimos aproximadamente diez minutos antes de encontrar la escena que anteriormente había soñado. A mi izquierda dos vampiros con sus ojos injectados en sangre color carmesí y a mi derecha Constanza mi amiga que estaba ¿volando? Si definitivamente estaba volando. O sea que no era yo quien los tenía que convertir. Ellos ya eran vampiros.  
Ellos corrían, nosotros saltabamos de techo en techo. No queríamos ser descubiertos.  
Llegó un momento en el que vimos que constanza iba a quedar acorralada asi que no debíamos intervenir. Saltamos al medio de la vereda y comenzamos a correr. A todo esto divisamos a lo lejos a Jane quien estaba controlando a los vampiros de mi derecha que por cierto me parecían conocidos. Eran Ben y Mike, pero ¿que hacían contra nosotros?. Pronto vi que ellos saltaron y tomaron a mi amiga por la cintura, tirandola hacia una de las bocas de subtes.  
Los perseguí a más no poder, me quedaba sin aliento. Pero lo logré los agarre y…

_Ya se, ya se no tengo perdon, pero es que mi computadora dio su último respiro y murio, ahora por suerte logré reanimarla aunque perdí todo el fic xD_

_Bueno en serio perdon por el retraso y saben que me motivaria? Por lo menso llegar a los 10 reviews, porque la verdad nadie lo lee mi fic. Asiq ue por favor, por favor, por favor comenten así puedo mejorar mi fic, sus sugerencias es lo único que pido, es muy difícil apretar el botoncito verde de abajo?_


	13. Amigos Kate's POV

CAPÍTULO 13: AMIGOS (KATE)

Lo próximo que recordé fue un gran halo de luz que me cegaba tremendamente. En medio de esa forma luminosa se empezó a marcar un figura que al principio era una mancha pero al formarse más mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era el, el unico que podía despertarme.  
-¡Edward! ¿Qué me ha pasado?-  
-Realmente no hay explicación lógica. Caiste de la boca del subte bien pero después de desvaneciste como si fueras humana-  
- Es que soy humana –  
- ¿A qué te refieres?-  
- En parte soy humana – Un sollozo rompió con mi escudo y por mis ojos empecé a sentir una extraña humedad que se convirtió en gotitas, minúsculas pero gotas al fin.  
-¡Estás llorando! ¿Cómo?-  
- Edward, soy un vampiro, o más bien pretendo serlo. No soy así todavía tengo una parte humana y licántropa. No puedo obligarte a que te acuerdes de eso todo el tiempo, pero necesito protección. –  
- Sigo sin entenderte –  
- Lo que te trato de decir es que no puedo seguir poniéndote en este peligro. Te amo demasiado como para dejar que te maten por un mutante traidor –  
- ¡Cómo que traidor?-  
- Yo no estuve en la última batalla, en la que supuestamente morí-  
-Pero si yo te ví y después desapareciste –  
- esa no era yo. Era una ilución, un poder del cual nunca les hablé por miedo. Yo me escapé los vulturis me encontraron más tarde y me mataron –  
- ah eso cambia las cosas – Edward bajó la cabeza y se alojó de mí. No podía resistirme tuve que ir y consolarlo por más de que yo había causado su dolor.  
- Edward, eso fue hace mucho y estoy totalmente arrepentida, perdon en serio. Ustedes me adoptaron como si fuera de la familia, me dieron refugio y lo único que yo pude devolverles fue traición. Realmente me siento muy apenada. –  
- Esta bien Kate, te perdono. Pero creo que tenemos que recibir a tus amigos. –  
- ¿Ellos están aquí? –  
- Si, acaban de llegar – Salimos de la habitación y nos encaminamos por un luminoso pasillo adornado por molduras francesas que daba hacia una gran sala color crema con sillones color ocre. Era hermosa, en el centro de la sala estaban mis amigos, Constanza, Mike y Ben.  
- Hola chicos. –  
- ¡kate! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace años que no te vemos. – dijo Constanza con una hermosa voz.  
- ¡Chicos cambiaron un montón! Pero… ¿Cómo fue que se convirtieron?- ahora era el tímido Mike el que respondió.  
- Bueno había una tal jane que decíe que teníamos que ayudarla. Ella nos convirtió. –  
- ¿Jane los quiso poner contra mi? –  
- No dijo contra quién. Solo que la teníamos que ayudar por el bien del mundo. Pero luego Coty la descubrió y trató de escaparse. – Dijo Ben.  
- Yo nunca me hubiera puesto en contra tuyo. Más conociendo tu historia Kate. – Antes de partir le había contado la verdad a mi mejor amiga, la cuál me había comprendido. Fue sorprendente la cara de sorpresa que puso al decirle que yo era vampiro.  
- Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan? – Preguntó entusiasmado Ben. Ya había olvidado lo que le gustaba estudiar estrategias bélicas.  
- Primero que nada, la primera parte del plan ya está completa. Encontrarlos. Ahora falta buscar a Bella en Seattle y prepararlos para la batalla en Forks junto con el resto de los vampiros. – Ví la cara de entusiasmo de Coty. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja no tenía precio.  
- ¿Dijiste Bella? ¡No puede ser! – Edward estaba sorprendido completamente .  
- ¿Ella conoce a Bella?-  
- Creo que olvidé mencionarte que Coty es una Twilighter – Coty empezó a gritar  
- ¡Bella Existe! ¡Bella existe! No puede ser!!... ¡Entonces tu debes ser Edward! – Ella corrió a abrazar a mi compañero.  
- Estas chicas que se vuelven locas por un vampiro famoso – Dijeron Mike y Ben al mismo tiempo.  
- ¿Entonces Stephenie es vampiro? – Dijo Coty  
- De hecho Stephenie es una amiga de la familia – Contestó Edward con el poco aire que tenía debido al gran abrazo al estilo Emmet.  
- Bueno ya basta de charla. Tenemos un vuelo en primera clase que tenemos que tomar directo a Seattle- Ese dí había sido perfecto. Al fin me había reencontrado con mis amigos de la infancia y verlos felices era lo mejor que me podía pasar. Pero todavía me quedaba un inconveniente, Seattle y lograr mi verdadero cometido. Mi misión va a estar completa cuando derrotemos a los Vulturis y mi verdadero propósito salga a la luz me dije para tranquilizarme.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Ezeiza con el muy costoso taxi. Fuimos a hacer el check in y esperamos a que se hicieran las seis y cuarto para entrar a preembarque.  
El tiempo se pasó rápido. Tomamos un café, compramos algunas cosas en el free shop y cada vez sentía más inminente la llegada de Bella de regreso a nuestras vidas. Vi el reloj las seis y media.  
- Chicos tenemos que embarcar ahora- todos nos dirigimos hacia nuestra terminal y subimos por la manga de cuerina azul nuestro vuelo el CX125 partiría en quince minutos y después de eso estaríamos viajando doce horas seguidas a mil doscientos veinti dos píes de altura. Lo cuál me dejaba entre despegue, vuelo , aterrizaje y búsqueda. Unas catorce horas de relajación lo cual se me haría muy difícil…

Perdon, perdon perdon. Ya se que no tengo perdon, pero en serio estoy viviendo un momento difícil porque fallecio mi abuelo. En fin, espero que me perdonen. PERO LLEGOOOOO!!!!! Siiiii

Y recuerden el incentivooo!! (Botoncito verde ;-)


	14. Vida Nueva Bella's POV

CAPÍTULO 14: VIDA NUEVA (BELLA)

No había pasado mucho tiempo. Al menos no lo había notado, tal vez fueron meses o tal vez ¿años? No se pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que no estaba bien. Mejor dicho, no estaba completa, no sentía el dolor interno que tenía los primeros días. Pero si alguien, cualquiera, me lo nombraba o revivía un recuerdo, creo que no sobreviviría a eso. Tal vez si, técnicamente era inmortal, pero me adentraría en una oscuridad total y quedaría ciega de todos mis sentidos, después de todo, él había sido el motivo por el cuál había escogido esta forma de vida, si lo recordaba y añoraba sus brazos, sabría que no hay razón para mi existencia.

Ya era suficiente, no podía permitirme seguir pensando en el pasado. Estábamos de mudanza y hoy tocaba hacer la limpieza en profundidad del sótano. Descendí por las empinadas escaleras de cedro y me cercioré de que todo en mi día estaría en orden. Comencé a repasar mentalmente mi Tarea. Primero tendría que limpiar los estantes del fondo, luego barnizar el armario Donde Reneesme guardaría sus pertenencias; y al final de todo tendría de sacar nuestras cosas de las cajas que nos había prestado la empresa de mudanzas. Tenía solo doce horas para terminar mi labor. A las seis de la tarde el sol descendería y no creo que Nessie quiera estar vagando por las calles de noche, incluso en compañía de Jake. Jake, el siempre fue mi mejor amigo, desde que era una niña. Siempre me había apoyado en todas mis decisiones Y lo único que quería era que yo y mi hija fueramos felices. Creo que sin él no habría sobrevivido sin Ed… En ese momento cayó algo del contenedor que cargaba. Cuando fui a levantarlo quedé paralizada.

Deje la caja que había tomado hacia unos instantes cuidadosamente mientras caía de rodillas. No podia ser. Un sollozo salió de mí, si hubiera podido llorar ese era el momento oportuno para dejar caer más de una lágrima. Tomé el collar en forma de corazón y lo arrojé lo más lejos de mí. Edward, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él y justo hoy con la guardia baja viene a aparecer ese regalo de navidad. Pude sentir como mi corazón se desgarraba, no había dolor físico pero mi espalda se seguía arqueando llorando a un dios inexistente en el cuál nunca había podido contar. Busqué desesperadamente la caja de la cual había salido, tenía escrito algo. Navidad del 2008. Recordaba ese regalo, era de parte de Charlie hacia Reneesme. Dentro de ese colgante había una foto de los cuatro. Nessie, Jake, yo y Edward. Empecé a excavar dentro de ese cubo insignificante de cartón que me había recordado momentos felices.

Me senté a inspeccionar el resto de los contenedores, cada uno era peor que el anterior. Cada objeto que significara un riesgo potencial a mi cordura, fotos, cartas, partituras, lo que fuera, iba directo a esa maldita caja. Cuando hube terminado, procedí a encender la caldera. Pero justo en el segundo en que iba a arrojar mis recuerdos, mi movil sonó. Era Jake. Traté de simular mi mejor voz y pasar desapercibida.

Hola jake ¿Qué pasa? –

Hola Bella. Estamos en casa pero tu no estas –

No, hubo un inconveniente y tuve que quedarme mas tiempo –

Ok, te veo después –

Esta bien Jake. Chau – Corté y me fije la hora, las ocho y cuarto. Levante mi vista y me dirigí devuelta a mi perdición. Pero justo en el último segundo sonó la puerta.

¿Quién será a esta hora? Subí las escaleras y pude percibir del otro lado de la puerta de cristal amarillento dos figuras en primer plano y tres personas más paradas detrás de ellas. Tomé el picaporte enchapado en bronce y le dí un cuarto de vuelta, lo suficiente como para que el pestillo de la puerta seda y se abra paso hacia el exterior. Abrí la puerta finalmente y me lo encontré. No, no podía estar pasando.

Él estaba apoyando su costado en el marco de mí puerta. Olvidé respirar una vez más y comencé a sollozar.

¿Qué haces aquí? –

Te sorprendería mucho para que hemos venido – Respondió Kate.

Bella, no creas que para mi es facil verte de nuevo, pero las condiciones lo requieren- Esa dulce voz cortada por trazas de melancolía me termino por matar.

Los dejé entrar como excepción a mi casa anti ex esposos. Y me desplomé en el sillón que todavía estaba envuelto en plástico.

Imposible - Dije realmente asombrada. No había notado que tenía mi boca en forma de "O" hasta que Kate terminó de contar su historia.

Por eso hemos venido. Mira, se que no es fácil pero en serio estas circunstancias tenemos que tomar medidas desesperadas –

Lo se y lo entiendo. Pero… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos? Soy una simple vampiro ama de casa –

Bella, tu eres muy especial. En serio, como vampiro o lo que sea vales oro y en eso podes confiar en mi – Edward me miró con unos ojos tan tiernos que no podía resistir a caer en su hechizo nuevamente.

"_No Bella, no, eres una mujer independiente ahora no necesitas de un hombre que solamente busca una cama por las noches para salir adelante" _ja, como si eso pudiera ayudarme. Era cierto que ese pensamiento me había valido en el último tiempo. Pero me había ayudado en la teoría, no en una práctica que nunca pensé que iba a tener.

- ¿Galletas? - pregunte ofreciendoles un plato intacto de _cookies _de vainilla con chips de chocolate.

- Esto es una broma, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Kate con cara burlona.

- Tengo vecinos ¿Sabes? – Intenté contenerme pero me sentía segura de que en cualquier momento yo saltaría y le arrancaría pelo por pelo a esa persona tan irritante.

- Estamos en propiedad privada Bella, nadie puede verte.-

- Tal vez eso crees – Dije señalando por la ventana – Pero ¿ves esa casa de allí? Ahí vive un lunático obsesionado con la mitología y creo que ya empezó a sospechar, así que no me sorprendería que haya micrófonos o algo aquí- Tomé un respiro, una perqueña pausa para recuperarme y seguí – Pero si quieren hablar conozco un lugar más privado. Eso si no les molesta el olor a lobo y a semihumano - Se podía distinguir como el rostro de Edward pasaba de un estado de melancolía casi muerto a eufórico con un extraño brillo en los ojos que me quitaba el aliento…

**I'm Back gente!!! Sii, perdon por las molestiiaassss postaa ehhh!!!1 por deoos me tarde demasiadoo!!! Igual ya el próximo capítulo esta por la mitad y lo estoy siguiendo ahroa mismo asi que espero poder actualizar antes del lunes!!!!**

**Como en todos los capítulos insisto por favor dejen REVIEWS!!! Es que relamente ayuda al incetivo y dan mas ganas de trabajar.**

**Gracias a TWILIGHT ARGENTINA!! Por su apoyo incondicional y bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	15. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Aviso importante! NO ES CAPITULO!

Perdon en serio a todas, ya se que no tengo perdon y que me tardo demasiado tiempo con cada capítulo de cada historia que escribo y/o traduzco, en fin. Les queria pedir un tiempo fuera, estoy en un momento difícil y estuve estos meses muy ocupada lo que me dejo poco tiempo e inspiración para escribir, asi que les iba a pedir que no me reclamen soi me tardo mucho.

Tomé la decisión de escribir solo cuando tenga tiempo e inspiración, prefiero que esperen antes de que tengan que leer algo sin sentido. Ante todo la calidad.

Asi que después de todo perdon, y espero que me sepan entender.

ACLARO! NO VOY A DEJAR NINGUN FIC ABANDONADO, TODOS VAN A TENER SU FINAL, PERO NECESITAN DEDICACIÓN Y CUANDO TENGA LA INSPIRACIÓN LOS ESCRIBIRÉ.


	16. ¿Qué más da? Edward's POV

CAPÍTULO 16: ¿QUÉ MÁS DA? (EDWARD'S POV)

-PAPIII!- Esa dulce voz hizo mi corazón latir nuevamente, como si eso pudiera ser posible, como si estuviera vivo, porque me sentía vivo. Extrañe el tacto de mi hija, de mi Nessie. El resto del mundo dejo de sentir en cuanto el calor de mi niña iba cruzando la habitación hasta llegar hasta donde yo.

- ¿Como has estado princesa?- Mi sonrisa era imposible, abarcaba de hoyuelo a hoyuelo y nuna jamás había sentido tanta alegría.

-¡Bien papi! Te extrañe mucho- Dijo Reneesme con una sonrisita pintada en sus labios, acerqué mis labios a su mejilla que poco a poco se sonrosó dejando ver el legado de la Bella humana, mi ex esposa, a la cual amaba aún con Kate a mi lado.

-Bueno princesita, ahora los adultos debemos hablar, asi que ¿por qué no vas a jugar un rato?- Ella salió de la habitación dejandonos solos. Irónico, el vampiro, su ex, la híbrida y el licántropo hablando de cómo poder destruir a los "reyes" mientras yo me preguntaba si lo que hacíamos era anarquía. Muy desde el comienzo, cuando Kate reapareció en nuestras vidas, cuando en esa helada noche en mitad del bosque, en la que sospeché que sus intenciones no eran las que nos decía, pero todavía mi mente no podía atar cabos y todavía no podía entender por qué se le ocurrió que debíamos destruir a los Vulturi, si no habían quebrantado las reglas, al contrario, seguían con su tarea de "protegernos".

El plan que había escuchado ya millones de veces con nuestros amigos estaba siendo repetido inminentemente de nuevo. ¿Ya conté la historia de los que encontramos en Buenos Aires? Ja, los muy cobardes nos habían abandonado esa misma tarde. Esperemos que no se arrepientan.

-Y esa es la historia – Concluyó mi acompañante.

El resto de la tarde pasó, por suerte, bastante cordial, salvo por alguna que otra discusión llegando ya a las anécdotas más actuales. La noche cayó rápidamente en el cielo celeste, tiñéndolo de azul. Aunque realmente no le presté atención , estaba demasiado ocupado inundando mi cerebro con reflexiones e intentando entender todo.

Esa noche paso a la otra, y la otra dio lugar a semanas. Llegando justamente a la cuarta semana, me había vuelto más callado y sumiso que de costumbre, y mi nueva apariencia no tardó en darse a notar, ya que aparentemente Kate la venía siguiendo desde hacía mucho.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?¿Te estas retractando?-

-No creo que pueda decirtelo Kate- Un mohín se formo en mi cara, mostrando como me incomodaba esa situación.

-Mira…- Sus labios soltaron un suspiro- Se que es difícil, pero creo que tendríamos que hablar y aclarar cosas.

-¿Sobre los Vulturi? Creí que ya estaba todo claro, atacaremos en una semana, a menos que hayan cambiado de planes lo que complicaría un poco las cosas.

-No Edward, no evadas el tema, tenemos que hablar sobre Bella – los suspiros se le estaban haciendo rutina, la sentía más humana que nunca- Tu y yo sabemos bien que es lo que sientes por ella, y yo no tengo derecho a quitártela, simplemente llegue y tu hiciste tu elección casi indirectamente, no se si recuerdas esa noche.

-lo recuerdo bien Kate, la verdad entra dentro de mis diez peores noches, sin ofender.

-Está bien, haciendo un balance de todo lo que ganaste con lo que perdistes, diría que fue una perdida- Hizo una muy pequeña pausa - ¿pero que se yo de contabilidad? Si mal no recuerdo termine dando esa materia de primer año en marzo.- Las risas fueron incrementando de a poco con el tono irónico de Kate, cuando quería podía ser simpática.

- Bueno pero hablando en serio Kate, ¿Qué sucede conmigo y Bella?.

-ay Edward a veces eres tan inocente. ¿Tú realmente crees que no puedo ver esa flama atravesando tus ojos cada vez que piensas en ella?¿Qué relamente no siento la diferencia en tu actitud?

-No te entiendo- _Edward, vamos chico, ya lo sabes, la amas como cualquier cosa por más que en este preciso momento tu idiotez te enceguesca, ella te dejo no tu, la sigues queriendo._

- No olvides que puedo leer tu mente Edward, en eso estoy más adelantada que tu. Y si, concuerdo con tu subconsciente, ¿vamos cuanto tardas en admitirlo?

En el salón solo era silencio, no había ruidos, solo un pesado corazón bombeando en el piso de arriba y mi discusión con mi conciencia, lo sé, patético, pero ya ni sabía que pensar, era verdad todo había cambiado desde que la reencontramos, es como si hubiera reprimido todo mi sentimiento hasa ese momento.

-Tres, dos, uno- ¡Estaba en lo correcto, la amaba!

-¿La amo? ¡LA AMO KATE! No puedo borrarla de mi mente y lo único que quiero es recuperarla. Debo encontrarla ahora!-

-Edward!, espera, si vas ahora la asustarás, creo que puedo llegar a tener un plan- Su cara ahora me asustaba mientras ponía dos de sus dedos en su barbilla y pensaba, a veces era tan Alice. Justo en ese momento me di cuenta de un pequeño e insignificante (notese el sarcasmo) detalle, Kate era mi pareja y me espaba ayudando a recuperar a mi ex.

-¿Kate?-

-Si, Edward-

-¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Digo no tendrías que estar celosa o algo por el estilo?- Algo definitivamente no encajaba, y su respuesta seguida por una risita fingida tampoco me ayudo a creerle.

-Hay Edward, si que eres ingenuo como dige. Nunca fuimos pareja en esta vida, que eres lindo lo admito pero todo lo nuestro quedo en el pasado. Yo solo tengo una misión que debo cumplir eso es todo pero es sustancial que la cumpla cuanto antes- Me entró la duda y creí que ese era el preciso momento de preguntarle cuál era exactamente su misión, hasta ahora había hablado de una visión de los Vulturi posterior, pero ella desde el principio dijo que debía aniquilarlos, ¿ese era su plan o su intencion? ¿Era esa su mision o el medio por el cual llegar a cumplirla?

Mi boca ya estaba por formular una palabra que una milagrosa voz temrinó salvando a Catherine de pura suerte. Después de todo, quedaba mucho tiempo como para descubrir todo.

Holaaa! Sisi, como dije antes mis historias están en Stand-By pero cada tanto voy a actualizar, primero quiero terminar con este fic y después voy a terminar until you notice y six months in paris, si?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, le puse un poco más de ganas la verdad, tuve una buena semana y me dije, ¿Por qué no sentarse a escribir y trnasmitir todo lo lindo que siento? Como se habrán dado cuenta fue un capítulo optimista!

Espero haberlos dejado con las ganaaas :D

Con respecto a varios RW que recibi, la historia es INDUDABLEMENTE BxE recien empieza, necesito que se desarrollo y recien ahí se va a ver como va encaminada la historia, si bien la voy escribiendo a medida que subo, ya tengo todo pensadoo!

BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS LECTORAAS!

Y PORFAAA SI TIENEN GANAS DEJEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA/ALAGO/COMENTARIO, LO QUE QUIERAN EN UN HERMOSO REVIEW AQUÍ ABAJO MUY CCERQUITA ESTÁ EL BOTON TAN DIFICIL ES?

Ktaa


End file.
